Domination
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Sloan likes to be the dominant one in the relationship.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

><p>Don sat in his office, trying to figure out how to do a story he didn't want but Elliot was pushing pretty hard on. He looked up and saw his girlfriend walking toward him. "That are you doing here at 1 am?"<p>

Sloan was still dressed in her business finery. "I should be asking you. We had a date. So I figured I'd come to you." She slid into the chair in front of his desk and crossed her legs.

"Damnit." Don leaned back in his chair. "Elliot wants me to do this story on campus hazing and it's turning into a nightmare. I lost track of time." He hated when something like this happened. One of them would get wrapped up in their work and forget to stop.

She feigned disinterest, sighing and getting up to stretch provocatively before shutting his door, locking it. "I understand. Now lean back."

"Sloan?" Don asked. The newsroom was empty except for the intern on the desk watching for any big stories. And the angle of his office prevented the intern from seeing inside.

She put a finger up to her lips. "Its not time for talking." Sloan raised her skirt to her hips and straddled his lap, immediately beginning to grind on him. One hand was behind his neck, the other tugging at her buttons until they popped free.

Don put his hands on the arms of his chair to keep them balanced. So he was getting this Sloan tonight. Alright. He wasn't one to fight when Sloan decided to be a dominate figure. In fact he embraced it. "Whatever you want Dr. Sabbith." He managed to reach down and unzip his pants.

Her mouth found his ear and teeth nibbled the lobe. "Good Boy." Prying his shirt open, she kissed and nibbled his neck and collarbone. Balancing on the tips of her toes, she pulled her panties to the side. "Do I need to tell you what to do next?"

"No Dr. Sabbith." Don shivered at the ton of her voice. It was not something that he got to enjoy often but when he did it was magical. "I don't have any condoms though. We used the last one two days ago." He winced, hoping she wouldn't punish him for not restocking.

She tilted her head to the side. "I know. I don't want one tonight." Sloan used this burst of confidence to make the decision to take them further. One hand stroked over his bulge. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I want to." Don blushed. She made him blush more than he ever was made to blush by someone else. He closed his eyes and shifted his weight slightly. Opening his eyes he reached down and grabbed himself to steady his cock so she could sink down on him. "Ready when you are."

There was a moment between them when it was just plain old Sloan. Rising, her heels slipping on the carpet, her heat was impaled by him. The surprise sensation of being full, from this angle and the tension of the day that had settled into her, made her bite down a cry. Soon her thighs met his, forehead pressed to his, her eyes shut. Both hands gripped his hair as she began to ride him, teeth bared and breasts bouncing in her bra.

There was sex, there was great sex and then there was this. Whatever this was, fucking, making love, fantastic sex, it was the best Don ever had. He soon found his hands tied together, his own tie doing the binding, as Sloan moved up and down. "You are going to be the death of me." He groaned as he moved his band hands to try to play with her as she moved.

Her hand pressed his chest hard into the chair, keeping him from playing with her. Sloan's shirt was hanging open, falling down her arms. "You love me on top." Her mouth find his neck and bit down, teasing with a growl and rose to pull off him almost completely and staying there not moving.

Don whimpered when she took herself away from him. "Please Sloan. You are going to kill me. Please babe." He groaned as he felt her not budging an inch. All he wanted in this moment was for her to move up and down him again. World peace could wait.

Sloan slowly took him into her, only an inch or two before pulling away again. "What was that?"

"Please. This is me begging and even when we play like this I usually don't beg." Don reached for her, wanting to at least touch her if she was going to play this game of torture.

She shifted to gently ease him back into her, silently undoing the tie. Sloan nodded, kissing him. "It's okay, Donny."

Don shifted his feet on the desk to put his almost totally on his back. He adjusted himself so she could move again. "Come on Sloan. You're close, I can tell. Keep going and get yourself off. That always makes me pop."

Sloan nodded, leaning down to kiss his mouth, her hands cupping his face, her dark hair falling over him as a curtain. With a moan, she leaned back, hand on his thighs and the other against her clit. Her movements became more and more erratic, breathing labored until she came with a swallowed cry. Her legs tensed around him, around the chair, heels digging into the carpet.

Don wrapped her up in his arms, letting her lean against his chest when they both were done rocking against the other. "I'm sorry I missed our date. But I will never make another date with you if I get sex when I miss dates."

Sloan laughed and waggled a long finger at him. "Don't go getting any ideas, you... Unless you like the idea of being under my desk for an hour, putting that mouth to good use." Her smile was bright, her wink playful. But the hand tied up in his shirt meant business.


End file.
